


Chicken Soup for the Empty Nesters

by mythicaliz



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sex, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Roommates, Sad, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: Rhett and Link have always been there for each other, but with their kids all grown and their houses emptier than they ever thought they turn to each other for comfort. Pushing 50 will they finally realize the feelings they've had for each other all these years?





	1. This is It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardkermitfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardkermitfrog/gifts).



“You ready?” Rhett said, straightening Link's tie in the back of the limousine. 

 

“Yeah,” Link replied weakly, clutching tight to the lacquered wooden box in his lap. 

 

A cool October North Carolina wind blew through the churchyard as they entered the church with Lily, Lincoln and Lando, Link's three now grown children. Link walked solemnly to the front of the church and placed the box on a bed of flowers and the family took their seats in the front row of pews while Rhett made his way to the lectern. 

 

“Good morning everyone. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Rhett McLaughlin and I have been best friends with Link for over forty years. When the Neal family asked me to perform the eulogy for Christy I said no at first, I mean, how could I put into words how much she meant to me, and to all of us. But I realized I had to. I'm a big man. But I cry very easily so I'll keep it brief,” he said with a half hearted smile. Even in the saddest times Rhett could still manage to crack a joke. 

 

“When Link first called me to tell me he had met a girl and he really liked her all those years ago, I thought  _ great, I'm about to lose my best friend _ . Then when they got married I thought  _ well, this is it. I'll never see Link again. _ Little did I know Christy, and my former wife Jessie,” he said nodding to Jessie and his children in the row behind Link, “would be the inspiration for the career Link and I have built as entertainers. If it wasn't for their encouragement we never would have started making internet videos, never would have built a successful business, and I wouldn't have gotten to spend almost every day working and laughing with my best friend. Our job took a toll on our families. We worked crazy hours, we traveled a lot, but Christy was not only an amazing wife, teacher and mother to her own children, she was a second mother to my children and a rock of support for their mother. She got through the hard times, even the end, with grace and laughter. When Link called me to tell me about Christy's terminal ovarian cancer diagnosis a few months ago I thought, I _ 'm about to lose one of my best friends. _ And when she passed away last week I thought _ well this is it, I'll never see Christy again.”  _

 

Rhett, hands shaking and trying to hold back from full on sobbing, left the lectern and took his seat beside Link, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief as the pastor took over and asked the congregation to bow their heads in prayer. 

 

After the service Christy's ashes were buried beside her parents in the graveyard of the church. It was the same church she grew up in, where she and Link got married, where their children were baptized. Afterwards there was a gathering in the hall. The church ladies made sandwiches and urns of coffee and Link and his family were hugged a million times. But it doesn't matter how many times someone says, “I'm sorry for your loss,” or “she's in a better place,” it fixes nothing. By the twentieth time it starts to lose all meaning, by the thirtieth it just becomes cruel and by the fortieth it just feels like being punched in the face. After the reception the kids went off to stay a few days with Christy’s sister while Rhett and Link caught a flight back to Los Angeles. Link wanted to get back to LA as soon as possible. It was just too overwhelming living in the bubble of grief around his family.

 

As usual Link fell asleep the second the place took off, his mouth hanging open and snoring lightly. Rhett looked at his best friend. He basically looked the same as he always had, a little bit of salt in his pepper hair, a few more wrinkles, but not bad at all for forty-eight. Rhett had aged slightly as well. You don't laugh as much as he did without getting a few crows feet and smile lines. 

 

The last few years had been rough for Rhett. The day his youngest son, Shepard, moved out to North Carolina for college, Rhett came home to an empty house with a legal sized manila envelope on the counter and a note.

 

_ Dear Rhett, _

_ Things haven't been right for a long time. You know that. Now that our babies are all grown, I'm done. I'm staying in North Carolina. I'll get Shephed settled and will stay with my sister until I find my own place. We had it real good for awhile, but it's time for us both to move on. Thank you for giving me two beautiful boys and a lot of wonderful memories. I'm so sorry.  A part of me will always love you.  _

_ -Jessie _

 

Rhett couldn't say he was surprised. He and his wife of over twenty years had been drifting apart, but he never thought he would come home to divorce papers on his kitchen counter. He thought they would reconnect now that their kids were grown. He picked up his phone and dialed the top contact.

 

“Link...Jessie left me.”

 

Link and Christy had taken Rhett in, helped him through the loneliness and pain. They helped him pack up the house and move into a modest three bedroom bungalow bachelor pad. Christy had put up with way too much of him, she had even helped him mend his relationship with Jessie to the point where he considered her a friend and they would call each other every few weeks to catch up and talk about their children.  _ What an amazing woman she is...was... _ he thought, not sure if he would ever be able to speak of her in past tenses. With Christy gone it was time for Rhett to be there for Link.

 

Their plane touched down at LAX and they fetched their luggage and got into a cab. When they pulled up to Link's house his face fell. “Hey, buddy, why don't you stay with me for a while?” Rhett suggested. Link just nodded, holding back tears. “Sorry man, change of plans,” Rhett said to the cabbie, giving him his address.  

 

By the time they got to Rhett's it was nearly midnight and they were both exhausted. Rhett hauled Link’s suitcase into the guest room and Link took a shower and got settled in. Rhett got into bed and was nearly asleep, when half an hour later when he heard a light tap on his bedroom door. 

“Come in?” he said. Link cracked open the door and looked sad and scared, like he did the first time he had slept over at Rhett’s house in the first grade. 

 

“Can I just stay with you in here for a few minutes?” 

 

“Sure buddy, anything,” Rhett said, patting the top of his California king mattress. Link crawled into bed with Rhett and the tears began to fall, Rhett pulled him into a hug, his impossibly long arms circling around him tightly, both of the shoulders of their pyjamas soon soaked with each others tears. Eventually they fell asleep side by side, physically and emotionally exhausted.


	2. Big Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link settle into their new living situation

There had been some big changes at Mythical Entertainment in the past few years. Lily was a production coordinator, helping make food, props and set dressing. Lincoln and Locke hosted Good Mythical Morning twice a week and co-hosted with their dads once a week. It was all part of a master plan to transition the show over to them by the time their dads were fifty. At first it was rough, but they brought a youthful exuberance that the show desperately needed and as they got more comfortable in front of the camera, viewers began to love them as much as their dads. Shepherd and Lando planned to join the family business in a few years when they finished college. Shepherd was double majoring in screenwriting and business and Lando was at school for film and editing. They both went to their fathers’ Alma Mater, N.C. State University. They wanted to get in touch with their roots before they settled in Los Angeles and, like their fathers, were best friends and roommates. It warmed Rhett and Link's hearts to see their children get involved and pass their legacy on to them. 

When Christy was diagnosed with terminal ovarian cancer they cranked out as many episodes as possible to give the family time together for the last few weeks of her life and of course, time to grieve. They had enough banked episodes to get through until the winter hiatus and then would start filming again in January. 

A month after the funeral, Link was still living with Rhett. Eventually he dropped the pretense of sleeping in the guest room and would just get straight into bed with Rhett. After being married for so long he just couldn't sleep alone. They had an unspoken routine. Rhett would brush his teeth and get ready for bed, pouring a big glass of cold water and putting it on Link’s bedside table. Link would shower, he was fond of night showering after all, and would get into bed with half asleep Rhett. The sound of Link's glasses clacking together as he folded them up to put on the bedside table, along with Link’s mindless rhythmic drumming on the headboard, was enough to send Rhett off to dreamland. He was sleeping better than he had in years.

Rhett had always prefered to sleep alone. Even when he and Jessie were married he would joke about putting up a barricade between them to keep her off of him. But there was a niceness to having Link around, his soft snoring, his warmth. It made Rhett feel like a kid again, having a perminant sleep over with his best friend. Was it weird for two men in their late forties to be platonically sleeping together? Probably, but when had being weird ever stopped them before? 

Normally their bedtime routine was silent, it was too intimate to chat in bed but on one night Link turned down his side of the duvet and Rhett said, “Hey Link, can we talk?” 

“Of course. What's on your mind?” 

“You haven't been back to the house once since the funeral, man.”

“So you want me gone? You're sick of me? I get it. I've overstayed my welcome.” Link said, sourly.

“No Link. I was going to suggest you sell it and move in here. i don’t have any plans to marry again. Hell, I’ve dated two girls since Jessie left and I didn't even get far enough to sleep with them. I don't need all this house to myself. I may as well have you around.”

Link smiled, “I'll think about it, Rhett. Good night.”

“Night, Link.”

The next day Link called a real estate agent and set things into motion for the house to go on the market after the holidays. 

“The kids are going to be upset,” Link said, wringing his hands. 

“Why don't you invite everyone over to our place for Christmas? You can't get mad at Christmas.”


	3. You Can't Get Mad at Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link tells the kids about his new living arrangement when they all come over for Christmas at Rhett and his house.

Christmas Eve, Shepherd and Lando arrived from North Carolina. The rest of the kids lived in L.A. and would be over in the morning. The house looked great, A huge fresh evergreen tree took up a good chunk of the living room with dozens of brightly wrapped presents spilling out from underneath. Link wanted to make this Christmas special for his kids given it was the first without their mom. She had always made every holiday so special and he feared his Christmas would pale in comparison. Rhett showed Shepherd to the guest room and Lando to the pull out sofa in the office. The boys got settled in while Rhett poured eggnog for everyone. Virgin for Shepherd and Lando, who were still under age, and a healthy dose of rum for him and Link. The four of them sat around reminiscing and catching up. The boys filled Rhett and Link in on all the lastest N.C. State news. Lando often filmed the basketball games and Rhett was eager to grill him on the Wolfpack’s prospects for the rest of the season. Jet lagged, the boys turned in early. Link loaded up the dishwasher and wiped down the counters and went to bed with Rhett.

At two AM their bedroom door creaked open. “What the fuck, Dad?!” Lando said, seeing the two men in bed together. Link woke up and rubbed his eyes, searching for his glasses. 

“Lando?” 

“Dad, why are you sleeping with Rhett? I thought you were sleeping on the sofa! I mean mom hasn't even been dead for three months and now you're...what? Gay?” 

“No, Lando it's not like that.”

“That's what it looks like.”

“It's complicated Lando. You're only eighteen. I don't expect you to understand,” Rhett said.

“Oh, screw you, Rhett. I may be eighteen but I know what people say about you two. They've been saying it my whole life. And my saint of a mother put up with it. At least Jessie had the good sense to leave. Mom deserved so much better than you.” His words stung both men as he slammed the bedroom door.

Rhett and Link sat there staring at each other, trying to shake the last bit of sleep off and figure out what just happened.

“Is this wrong, Rhett?” Link said, motioning to the bed they shared.

“It doesn't feel wrong. We’ll help him understand. He's so young.”

The tears welled up in Link's eyes and Rhett pulled him in close, rubbing his back. “Shhh...it's ok.”

The next morning the other kids arrived but there was no sign of Lando. Link tried to call him but he didn't answer. At ten AM Lando opened the front door. 

“You good, Lan?” Link asked. 

“Yeah, just had some thinking to do. Went for a walk. Merry Christmas sis,” he said, kissing Lily on the cheek and hugging Lincoln, Locke and Shepherd.

They spent the morning exchanging presents and catching up. Lando was distant but Link figured he was just still processing things from the night before. Shepherd seemed unaffected by the events of early morning, and probably slept through the whole thing. Lily got in the kitchen and started making her mother's Christmas recipes. Link went over and kissed her on the top of the head.

“You're so much like her, you know. She lives on through you.” 

Lilly smiled, “You doing ok, Dad?” she asked.

“It's still hard Lil, I miss her every day. Thank God for Rhett. He's been there for me.”

“I'm glad you have him Dad. Hey, can you pass me the cinnamon?”

“Sure darlin', ” Link said, rummaging through the spice cupboard.

A few hours later the dining room table groaned under the weight of a Christmas feast. The seven of them took their seats around the table, Rhett at the head of the table and Link to his left. After years of sitting inches apart it seemed weird for Link to sit at the foot. Lily took that spot instead. They loaded up their plates and Rhett nodded to Link.

Link sighed, “Guys, I have some news. The Neal house is going on the market in a week. I want everyone to go over tomorrow and decide what you want to keep. I have a storage unit and movers booked to come in a few days.”

“Have you bought a new house?” Lincoln asked with a mouth full of turkey and dressing.

“No… I'm going to move in here, with Rhett,” Link said.

“Of course you are!” Lando said, standing up. “I fucking knew it. Dad's a fucking faggot.”

“Hey boy,” Rhett said with a booming voice. “Firstly, Link and I are best friends. Nothing more. He was there for me, now I'm there for him. We need each other. Secondly we didn't raise you with the same homophobic bullshit we grew up with as kids. You don’t use words like that in our house.”

“Our house? What the hell. Rhett, you’re not my dad, stop acting like you had any hand in raising me. I don't buy it. You guys can't even sit beside each other without touching,” Lando said, motioning to Rhett's hand that was on Link's back. It was meant to be comforting but he pulled it away.

“Calm down, Lando,” Lincoln said.

“Link, they're sleeping together. I walked in on them last night.”

“Dad?” Lincoln asked, shocked.

“We sleep in the same bed, that's all. I've just been so lonely since your mom died,” Link said, defeated, twisting his napkin in his hands.

A hush fell over all five of their children who weren't sure what to make of this information.  
Lando got up from the table and went to his room, slamming the door.

“So… what time should we come by the house tomorrow?” Lily asked, changing the subject.

Dinner went on, it was tense but Lily did her best to steer the conversation to other things. Lily, Lincoln and Locke went to their respective homes. Shepherd helped Rhett load the dishwasher and tidy up. 

“Dad?” Shepherd asked. 

“Yeah, Shep?” 

“Lando’ll come around. He's just a bit of a hot head sometimes. I'll talk to him.” 

“Thanks Shepherd. You're a good kid.” 

“And if you guys were… you know… together… it would be ok. We all just want you to be happy.”

Rhett smiled. He felt like a lucky man to have such an amazing son.

 

Rhett went to bed and Link was already there, eyes red from crying.

“Hey, hey, hey, brother, it's ok,” Rhett said, reaching out to hug Link.

“He hates me.”

“He’s just in a bit of shock. He’ll come around.”

Rhett's head rest on Link's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. Link gripped him tighter and Rhett's lips tentatively pressed against Link's neck. Link pulled back, staring into Rhett's eyes. 

“Rhett?” 

“I'm sorry Link. I… I don't know why I did that.”

Link looked down bashfully, and then met Rhett's gaze again, leaning forward and placing a peck on Rhett's cheek. His lips moved to the corner of Rhett's mouth and then chastely to his lips. He let out a soft chuckle as Rhett's beard tickled his lips. Rhett's hands moved to the back of Link's head, his fingers raking through his salt and pepper hair as he pulled him in for another kiss, this time deeper, with more weight behind it.

“Golly...” Link said, as their lips pulled apart, he was breathless and felt like he was drunk. 

“Merry Christmas, Bo.” Rhett said, turning off the light. They both lay there in the dark, staring nervously at the ceiling.


	4. The Blue Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link go back to work and Link packs up his former home.

“You ready, dude?” Rhett asked as they pulled into the parking lot at Mythical Entertainment.

“Yeah, it's time.” Link replied.

The holidays had come and gone and it was time to get back to work. They started off with an easy episode where Rhett quizzed Link on the names for various styles of facial hair, then they did a Blind Candy Taste Test. Then they filmed an episode with Locke and Lincoln where they played two on two basketball, dads vs. sons. Rhett and Link won, Lincoln and Locke said they let the old timers win but, Rhett and Link still had game. It was a good day. They laughed a lot; it was good to be back at work with their kids and employees, but when they got home they were exhausted. Link got a call from the agent that there was an offer on his house. Within an hour he had agreed to the terms and signed the paperwork. 

“Well, I guess you're stuck with me now.” 

“Link, I've been stuck with you the day I met you in first grade,” Rhett said, rolling his eyes.

A few days later Rhett and Link went to the Neal house for the last time to pack up the last of Link’s possessions. The kids had done the brunt of the packing a few weeks earlier.

Link turned the key in the front door and walked into the home he had called his for nearly twenty years. He went into the kitchen and sighed. He half expected to see Christy there, dancing around to the radio, cooking up a storm, three young children being home schooled at the kitchen table. But now it was just hopelessly empty. Rhett got to work packing up what was left to be donated. Most of it was going to be picked up in the morning by the Salvation Army, and the furniture had been sold with the house. Link made his way to the bedroom to pack up stuff to be moved to his new home with Rhett. An hour later Rhett went to check on him and found Link lying on the bed gripping tight to a light blue sweater, one of Christy’s favourites, with his face buried in it. “It still smells like her,” he said with a sad smile. Rhett let him be and worked on packing up the last few items around the house. With a heavy heart Link packed up Christy’s clothes and added them to the donation pile, but he held onto the blue sweater.

The next evening Link was sitting on the floor unpacking a box in their now shared home office when Rhett walked in. 

“Whatcha got there, brother?” he said, looking over Link's shoulder at the picture frame in his hand.

“Me and Christy’s wedding photo.” Link said solemnly. Rhett gave his shoulder a squeeze.   
“We were supposed to grow old together. It's not fair.”

“I know, man. But you had a great life, a beautiful marriage, three beautiful children.”

“It's her birthday today… or would have been.”

“Geeze, I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot. Are you ok?”

“Yeah… I mean, I still feel numb a lot of the time.”

Rhett's arm snaked around Link's waist in a side hug. “I know brother.”

Link turned his head and for the first time since Christmas night his lips met Rhett's.

Rhett kissed him back, taking the picture frame from his hand and gently putting it on the desk and joining Link on the floor. They were sitting cross-legged, facing each other, hands moving tentatively. They were both unsure where to look or what to do. It was like a middle school first kiss all over again with a sweet innocence to all of it. Rhett’s hand moved to the back of Link’s neck pulling his lips close while Link’s hand rested on Rhett’s chest, feeling Rhett’s racing heart through his black dress shirt. Link’s hands began to undo the buttons on the shirt as Rhett kissed him. With Rhett’s shirt unbuttoned Link leaned in to nuzzle his chest and neck, peppering his chest and belly with kisses. 

Rhett took off Link’s glasses, stowing them safely, and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Both shirtless, they felt the body heat radiating off each other as they laid down on the white shag area rug; their hands reaching for each other’s backs in an effort to be closer. Rhett’s hands slid down Link’s slim waist and hips, caressing them as his hands moved to his fly, undoing his jeans and pulling them down. Link’s hands shook as he unzipped Rhett’s pants, tugging them down and crashing into Rhett’s lips once again. 

Some time later, they both lay panting on the office floor, sweaty and sticky, clothes discarded all over the place, hands still trembling from exploring each other’s bodies. Link wordlessly got up, grabbed his clothes and got in the shower. Rhett went to bed, but after an hour Link still hadn’t joined him. He got up and looked for him, eventually finding Link tucked into the guest room bed, pretending to sleep, clutching Christy’s blue sweater. Rhett wordlessly closed the door and went back to his room. 

What had he done? He had just crossed into uncharted sexual territory with his best friend of forty years who was still treading the deep waters of grief for his wife. How selfish was he? He had been lonely since Jessie left. But even though he had gone without for the last three years, rounding second base with Link was still the most exhilarating sexual experience of his life. And now Link wouldn’t even share the same room with him. He got into his bed which, without Link, seemed far too big and empty.

The next morning Link was up early drinking coffee and eating a bowl of cereal. Rhett made himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table beside him.

“You want to talk about it?” he asked, his eyes focused down on his mug.

“I’m sorry. It was a mistake. I never should have… I mean Christy only died a few months ago. And yesterday was her birthday, what a way to honour her. I feel so selfish.”

“Link, I’m the selfish one. We fooled around a little… well a lot… but we didn’t do anything wrong. You aren’t ready, and that’s ok. But, when you are ready, I’m yours.” 

“What would our kids say? We already know how Lando feels.”

“The kids will come around in time. Lando will understand eventually.”

“I’m not gay, Rhett.”

“Neither am I, in theory, but what we did last night would provide evidence to the contrary.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Link whispered, playing with the spoon in his now empty cereal bowl.

“Look, how about we just back this train up a few stations, take things slow?”

“I just need some time. Gotta get my head right.”

Rhett nodded and went into the home office to send some emails and escape. He wasn’t really sure where Link was on the whole situation and it felt like he was carrying a stone around in his stomach. They spent most of the day apart; Link met up with Lily for dinner and got in late. When he came home he sheepishly crawled into bed with Rhett, noticing that Rhett had carefully placed his and Christy’s wedding picture on his night stand along with a still frosty glass of water.


	5. Sunday Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepherd and Lando have dinner with Jessie who provides some insight into Rhett and Link's relationship.

Shepherd and Lando spent every Sunday at Jessie’s house for dinner. As college boys they were happy for a good home cooked meal. Jessie was more than happy to do their laundry for them, wash and fold it and have it ready for them to pick up the next week when they dropped off a fresh batch of dirty clothes.  Jessie had always been like a second mother to Lando and he appreciated having her in North Carolina even more since his mother’s passing. Jessie and Christy had been so close it was like having a part of her still around. The three of them sat around the dinner table when Lando’s phone buzzed. He looked at the screen, frowned, hit the decline button, and put it back in his pocket.

 

“Your dad again?” Shepherd asked.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Have you talked to him since Christmas?”

 

“Nope,” Lando replied, shoving a fork full of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

 

“What happened at Christmas?” Jessie asked.

 

“Lando’s upset that Link and dad are living together.”

 

“Oh yeah, your father told me Link was moving in. I think it’s great. God knows you could never separate those two. Why are you upset Lan?”

 

“Because they’re queer for each other.”

 

“Well… that’s a development,” Jessie said, taking a sip of water.

 

“Mom, it’s not like that. They just sleep in the same bed,” Shepherd explained.

 

“To be honest, Shep, it wouldn’t surprise me if they were. I mean, I know your father was never unfaithful to me, but if he ever were it would be with Link. I think if they had grown up in a different place and time they probably would have married each other the second they could. Don’t get me wrong, your father loved me, as much as he could anyway, and Lando  your father loved Christy so much. For her it was easier to share him though. With Rhett, with the fans. I just couldn’t do it. They give so much of themselves to their work and to each other I just always felt like I was stuck with the leftovers. But that wasn’t Rhett’s fault. I knew what I was getting into when I married him. If I wanted Rhett, it meant getting Link too. A package deal. Those two have been hopelessly in love with each other since they day they met, and maybe they are finally realizing it. If that’s the case, then I think it’s wonderful and Christy would have felt the same.”

“You think mom would have been ok with it?” Lando said, swallowing thickly.

“She’d want your father to be happy and she’d want him to have love. I know pushing fifty they seem like old folks to you kids, but they have a lot of life left to live,  so why not spend it with the person that makes them happiest in this life, platonically or otherwise?”

Lando sunk down in his chair. Suddenly he felt sick about how he had behaved. His dad had always been an amazing father and mentor, and this was no way to repay him.

The drive back to their apartment was silent. Lando stared out the window, drumming his fingers on the dash mindlessly while Shepherd drove. When they got home Lando flopped down on the couch, Shepherd handed him a can of Coke and joined him. 

“You wanna talk, brother?” Shepherd asked. He knew when his lifelong best friend had something on his mind.

“I’ve been pretty awful to Dad and Rhett, haven’t I?”

“Yeah, I guess, but you’re going through a lot right now. I know you Lan. I know you don’t hate gay people, some of our best friends are gay. I know you don’t hate my dad either, he’s like a second father to you. You just hate the situation, that your mom had to die. And that’s understandable. But you need to let your dad know you still love him.” 

“It’s just all too much too soon. Dad selling the house, moving in with Rhett and doing God knows what in bed with him. It’s like he’s trying to erase mom. Like he wants a new life.”

“When my mom divorced Dad he moved in with your family for two months while he sorted his life out. Your mom and Link were there for him. Why doesn’t it make sense for Link to turn to comfort with my dad now?”

“Because then Rhett wasn’t sleeping with my dad.”

“Lando, they love each other. They always have. I know it’s weird, especially because we’re already like one big family, but if it’s bringing your dad some peace and comfort and keeping him from completely falling apart with grief, then I think he needs to do what he needs to do. Don’t forget my dad is grieving too. He loved your mom like family.”

 

Lando sighed. “You’re right Shep,” he said, pulling out his phone. He went to make a call but opted to text instead.

_ Dad. I’m sorry for how I have treated you. Who am I to deny you finding happiness? I’m sorry for how I have treated Rhett too. He really is like my second dad (which is maybe why this is so weird for me?) I can’t say I’ll ever be used to it. But, I’m trying. I love you both. We will talk soon. -Lan _

Within a few seconds his phone buzzed with an incoming text.

_ You have no idea how much this message means to me, and Rhett. I know you’ve been through a lot lately. I’m sorry that you’ve had this weighing on you too. Love you kiddo. _


	6. Wood You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's day and Rhett tries to take his relationship with Link to the next level.

It had been weeks since they made out on the floor of their home office. Things went back to their weird normal of sleeping in the same bed but that was it. 

Rhett felt guilty that he wanted more. He saw Link leaning over the kitchen sink and he wanted nothing more than to grab his tiny waist with his big hands and trail kisses down his neck and back, spinning him around and letting the his mouth trail down his belly, undoing his pants and…

“Well?” Link asked, looking quizzically at Rhett.

“Uhhh what?” Rhett said, shaking out of the fog of his fantasy.

“You ok, buddyroll? I asked how many segments we’re filming today.”

“Oh sorry, just thinking about something. Uhh six I think. We’d better get into work.”

“You sure you don’t have a fever or something? Your cheeks are all red.”

“I’m fine. I’ll drive,” he said, grabbing the keys and taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

It was coming up on Valentine’s Day and Rhett was scheming in only the way he could. But how do you make a grand romantic gesture for your best friend of forty plus years who just lost his wife four months ago? He enlisted the help of one of Mythical Entertainment’s graphic designers to help him out, and on Valentine’s Day made an excuse that he had to leave early and asked Lily to drive Link home.

When Link arrived home Rhett was waiting for him. Rhett had bought a new shirt for the occasion. Navy and purple plaid, his sleeves expertly rolled up to his elbows. The table was set with china and silverware and flickering candles. 

“What’s all this?” Link asked. 

“I thought it would be nice to have a proper meal, not eating cereal on the couch. Come, sit.” Rhett said, pulling out a chair for Link. “I have something for you,” he handed Link a card. 

The card was shaped like a log and the front said, Wood You Be My Valentine? Link chuckled and opened the card where Rhett had written, Well? Wood you? Wood you, Link? If it’s not obvious I’m trying to WOO-d you. (the D is silent that time.) Happy Valentine’s Day. -Rhett

“You’re a dork,” Link said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

“Well? Wood you?”

“I’ll agree to be your Valentine if you don’t say the word wood again tonight.”

“Deal!”

Rhett poured them both a generous glass of red wine and got dinner from the kitchen. He wasn’t much of a cook. The two of them mostly ate fast food and cereal, but he could grill a steak, bake potatoes and throw together a decent caesar salad. He added extra bacon bits since they were Link's favourite.

A few glasses of wine in, Link wiped his mouth and pushed his plate away, thoroughly satisfied. “Well, you outdid yourself Rhett. That was fantastic.”

“I have a peanut butter ice cream cake in the freezer… unless you’re too full… ” 

“Ohh daddy.”

Rhett chuckled and went in the kitchen to get dessert. Link followed him into the kitchen and leaned against the wall by the fridge, watching Rhett open the freezer door. Rhett could feel Link’s cool blue eyes staring him down and before removing the cake, Rhett changed his mind and closed the freezer. “Dessert can wait,” He said, emboldened by the wine and how well the evening was going, He took Link by the hand and the pair of them moved into the living room, sitting side by side on the large cream leather sectional.

Within seconds Rhett’s mouth was on Link’s kissing him hungrily. His hands were all over him. He’d been holding back for weeks and now he wanted to touch every inch of him. Breathless, Link pulled away. 

“I’m tired, Rhett.” 

“Oh… uhh… ok. Do you want to go to bed?” Rhett asked, trying to conceal the disappointment in in voice.

“No, not like that. I’m tired of being sad… of feeling selfish.”

“Let me make you happy. I promise I could make you so happy. Can I make you feel good?”

Link nodded and Rhett pulled Link into his lap so he was straddling him. For once Link was taller and Rhett was kissing slowly up and down his jaw, his neck, his goozle. Link let out a soft whimper as Rhett’s lips gently sucked on his huge Adam’s apple. 

“That feel good, baby?” Rhett whispered.

“Mhmm,” Link replied.

Rhett pulled off Link’s t-shirt and kissed his collar bones and chest. Link began to grind into Rhett, his jeans already getting tight. Rhett grabbed onto his waist encouraging him to grind harder as he kissed Link again.

His hands moved down to Link’s hips and he gently pushed Link off of his lap, onto the sofa. Link whimpered gently when they broke apart. Rhett moved to the floor, situating himself between Link’s knees, hands reaching up to undo Link’s fly. Link let out a long sigh at the relief of being freed from his britches and a low moan at the feeling of Rhett’s rough hands and soft mouth on him.

\---------------------

Spent and satisfied, Link lay sprawled on the sofa, trying to catch his breath. 

“How about that dessert?” Rhett said, winking, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and practically strutting into the kitchen to fetch them each a slice. Link pulled his pants back on, hands still shaking. His whole body felt electrified. Rhett placed two slices of ice cream cake on the coffee table and sat down beside Link, giving him a big smooch on the cheek before picking up his plate and devouring his piece. Link just sat back, watching him eat with gusto, with a big goofy smile on his face.

\---------------------

Later they lay in bed, face to face, arms around each other, trading slow sleepy kisses. Rhett chuckled quietly. 

“What is it?” Link asked. 

“It’s just that it feels like I’m seeing you for the first time. Like, really seeing you. Which is stupid. I’ve known you my entire life.” 

“Well,” Link asked, kissing him again, “Do you like what you see?”

“Yeah, baby.”

“Ditto.” Link smiled and put his head on Rhett’s chest, tucking it under his chin, his arm wrapped around his waist and one leg thrown over his thigh.

Rhett sighed contentedly and turned off the light. He could get used to this.


	7. March Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett watches basketball, Link watches Rhett

“Good mythical morning,” Rhett said, waking Link up with a kiss on the temple.

 

“It’s Saturday. Why are we up so early?” Link asked, groggily.

 

“March Madness bay-be,” Rhett said, chucking a N.C. State sweatshirt over to Link while he put on his own Wolfpack hoodie. Link groaned. He really couldn’t care less about college basketball but it was the Elite Eight and N.C. State were still holding their own. It was the end of March but Rhett looked like a kid on Christmas morning, excitedly making preparations, lining up all the TV remotes just so, making sure he had a beverage and snacks. 

 

“Rhett,” Link said sleepily eating a bowl of mini wheats, “the games don’t even start for three hours.”

 

“Pregame coverage starts in five minutes, brother!” 

 

Link rolled his eyes. Rhett’s enthusiasm could verge on annoying, but since their relationship had become physical, he couldn’t help but smile slightly at just how annoying Rhett could be.

 

Link sat beside him on the couch, feigning interest for the first few minutes but soon gave up and pulled out his laptop, answering emails and working on a script. Eventually that bored him too, and he puttered around the house, stopping to kiss Rhett every time he walked by. 

 

The last few weeks had been a dream. So many kisses and lazy cuddles. The two of them were like teenagers. Rhett’s cheeks were permanently round and rosy from smiling, Link’s eyes sparkling and mouth stuck in a perma-grin. The fog of grief that had followed Link had lifted. He and Rhett were making music again, writing scripts, the creativity was flowing. Of course, all the making out didn’t hurt either. It was its own sweet inspiration. They could barely keep their hands off of each other, stealing kisses in empty corners of the office, making eyes across the GMM desk. Hiding in their office at work to make out while the hive buzzed around them, their kids and employees unaware of their tryst.

 

The third game began and Link knew he should pay attention given his alma mater was actually playing in this bracket. He sighed and sat down on the sofa. Rhett schooled him with a million facts and figures, players names and stats, who was likely to be drafted. Link tried to keep it all straight and act like he knew what was happening. At half-time their pizza arrived. Rhett managed to put away over half of it. Link loved watching Rhett wiggle a slice of pizza into his tiny mouth. It was arguably more entertaining than the game.

 

The second half Link found the game bearable by putting his head on Rhett’s lap. Rhett played with his hair, gently scratching his scalp and leaning down for kisses during breaks in gameplay. If all sports viewing was like this, Link could get used to it.

 

The last few minutes of the game were a nail biter. Link managed to get into the game and was sitting with his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands, practically ripping out his hair in frustration. It was tied until with three seconds to spare N.C. State scored and won. Rhett  was on his feet whooping and jumping around the living room. He grabbed Link, practically throwing him up in the air, and then grabbed him and kissed him roughly and passionately. 

“I love you Link. I love you so much.” 

“You chose to tell me you love me at the end of a basketball game?”

“I love basketball and I love you.”

“Do you love me more than basketball?”

“More than basketball, football, soccer, baseball, hockey, cricket, polo, lacrosse, all of it.”

“I love you too, Rhett. So much that I will watch any and all of those sports with you, and only complain a little.” 

Rhett kissed him again, his arms around his waist. Quietly he said, “Link… we haven’t… you know… yet.”

“Had sex?” Link replied.

“Yeah,” Rhett said a bit bashfully.

“You wanna?”

“Yes. So much. I’m a little nervous. Is that weird?”

“I’m nervous too, Bo. I got some stuff the other day, hold on.”

Link pulled away from Rhett’s embrace, went to a drawer in the front hall and pulled out a black bag with a few different kinds of lube in it.

“Well Charles. Aren’t you a surprise,” Rhett said, with a raised eyebrow. He took Link by the hand, practically dragging him into the bedroom while ESPN left playing in the living room with no one watching.

The hallway to the bedroom was littered with discarded clothes so by the time they got to the bedroom they were completely naked. Hot mouths all over one another’s bodies. 

“So, how’s this gonna work?” Link asked, breathlessly.

“What do you mean?” Rhett said, trailing kisses down his stomach.

“Who’s gonna do who?”

“I’m taller…”

“No, Rhett.”

“I’m older.”

Link sighed, “Rhett.”

“Ok, ok, ok. Rock, paper, scissors?”

“Fine.”

“Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot.” the two of them said in unison.

Rhett threw rock. He always threw rock.

Link threw scissors. He knew he was going to lose, but that’s what he wanted anyway.

Link feigned defeat as Rhett pounced on him, a glint in his eye as he went back to kissing Link up and down.

It was all a blur of hands and mouths, slick fingers and moans and before they knew it they were intertwined. A soft “woah” escaped Rhett’s lips as he felt Link around him. Link let out a deep low moan as Rhett gently increased intensity. It was good. So good. Better than either of them ever could have imagined, and despite the concept being foreign, it felt so natural. Like they had been lovers for decades. When they finally broke apart their legs were trembling, arms like jello. Rhett held Link, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead and looking down at the man in his arms. “I love you so dang much, Bo.” 

“I love you too. It’s your turn tomorrow,” Link said with a wink, grabbing Rhett’s butt.

Rhett gave a hearty laugh, throwing his head back. “Ok baby, ok. Kissing Link again.

  
  



	8. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids sit Rhett and Link down for a family meeting, but not after they slow dance in peach prom dresses. 
> 
>  
> 
> [this is the horrible yet wonderful song they dance to ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpOULjyy-n8)

Rhett and Link had never been happier. Falling in love always felt good, but falling in love with someone you have already loved your entire life was something else entirely.  It was constant electricity and butterflies. They could barely keep their hands off each other, like they were making up for lost time.

 

They headed into the Mythical Entertainment offices one morning to film. Link begrudgingly tore his hand from Rhett’s thigh as they pulled into the parking lot. Giving up the physical contact was agonizing. They filmed several segments, the final one was Hacks for Embarrassing Prom-blems. The set was decorated with balloons and streamers. Rhett and Link both came out in matching poofy peach prom dresses. “Well, this is embarrassing,” Rhett said dryly to the camera. They used dollar store stuff to customize their dresses so they would each have a unique gown. Then they answered a question about how to dance with your date when there’s a big height difference. “We know all about this one,” Link said winking at the camera. They cut and moved the desk out of the way so the set could be a dance floor.

 

“Ok, if you’re the shorter one you just have to have confidence, and go for it!” Link said, wrapping his arms around Rhett’s waist. Rhett coyly put his arms around Link’s neck, playing up his demureness for the camera. The lights dimmed, a disco ball lowered from the ceiling and suddenly the studio was full of twinkling silver light from the mirrored ball.

 

The familiar prom power ballad, I Can’t Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon came over the speaker and they began to sway, their chiffon dresses swishing against each other.

 

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

 

Link sighed and wrapped his arms around Rhett’s waist, pulling him closer.

  


_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

 

One of Rhett’s hands moved up, mindlessly tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Link’s neck.

 

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_

_Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

 

Link’s head fell into the crook of Rhett’s neck, inhaling his deep musky sent, his eyes closed as he got lost in the moment and let out a little moan.

 

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crashing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

 

Rhett’s lips pressed against Link’s forehead and stayed there for a few second until the song ended and the studio lights came back up. The crew was staring at them awkwardly and they hastily broke apart. “So… something like that,” Link said with a nervous smile and chuckle. They cut again to bring the desk back in.

 

“That was, uh, something, guys,” Stevie said with a raised eyebrow. They finished filming the episode and escaped to their office.

 

Rhett lifted Link up on his desk and began kissing him. “You sure do look pretty in peach.”

 

“Likewise,” Link responded, kissing him back.There was a knock at the door and Rhett groaned, breaking apart the kiss.

 

“Come in,” Link said as he hopped of the desk.

 

Locke stuck his head in the door, “You guys have a sec?”

 

“Sure, Locke, come in,” Rhett said motioning him into the room.

 

Locke opened the door to reveal he wasn’t alone. Lincoln and Lily were in tow. Lily had a tablet with her and within a few seconds had Shepherd and Lando on video chat.

 

“What’s all this?” Link asked.

 

“Family meeting,” Locke said, motioning to his dad and Link to come sit down.

 

Link and Rhett sat on a chaise while the kids sat on the sofa. Link nervously looked at Rhett who gave his arm a squeeze of reassurance.

 

“Well?” Rhett asked.

 

“Rhett, Dad,” Lincoln said, nodding to both of them. “This is awkward but we felt like we needed to say something... as your children.”

 

There was a beat of silence where the air got still and everyone sort of stared at each other until a voice came from the tablet. “Y’all together, or what?” Shepherd asked.

 

“Rhett and Link both began to chuckle nervously. “Yes, I suppose we are,” Rhett said.

 

“Are you boyfriends?” Locke asked.

 

“Well… we haven’t discussed a label but sure. We’re boyfriends.” Link said, looking to Rhett for confirmation who nodded.

 

All five children applauded.

 

“Finally,” Lily said. “It’s been unbearable watching you two flirt for weeks and think that you are hiding it.”

 

“So everyone knows, huh?” Rhett asked.

 

“If they didn’t know before the episode you just filmed they do now,” Locke responded with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Dangit, I never thought I would have to tell you kids I was in love with a man, let alone do it in a stupid prom dress,” Link moaned in mock frustration.

 

“How about we get changed and you let your dad and his boyfriend take you kids out for dinner to celebrate?” Rhett asked.

 

The kids agreed and got up to leave.

 

“Hold up Lil, leave the tablet,” Link said to Lily. “You still there boys?” Link said to Shepherd and Lando.

 

“Yup,” they responded in unison.

 

“You ok with all this Lan?”

 

“Yeah dad. I mean it’s weird. It will never not be weird. But I want you and Rhett to be happy.”

 

“That’s good to hear Lando. You’re a fine young man. I suppose I have you to thank in a way. Your reaction at Christmas forced me to really examine my feelings for Rhett. I’m sorry that it caused you pain but I’m glad you worked through it. Shepherd, thank you for being such a good friend to Lando. He’s so lucky to have you.”

 

“Anything for my best bud,” Shepherd said, his arm around Lando. “We gotta get to class but we love you guys!”

 

“Love you dad, love you Rhett,” Lando said waving as the video disconnected.

 

“Come’re, boyfriend,” Rhett said, pulling Link in close. “Let’s get you out of that horrible dress.”

 

“You said I looked pretty!”

 

“You could wear a garbage bag and look pretty, and you could wear a designer suit and I’d still want to get you out of it,” Rhett said, nibbling playfully at Link’s neck.

 


	9. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link take a trip back home to North Carolina

“Pack a bag, we’re going on a trip.” Rhett said as he strolled into the kitchen one morning.

 

“Huh?” Link said, still half asleep.

 

“We’re going home for a few days.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You’ll see. Our flight leaves tomorrow at Eight AM.” Rhett left the kitchen, trying to conceal a huge smile.

 

The next afternoon they arrived in North Carolina. Rhett got an obscenely large pick up truck from the car rental desk and they headed out. When they got to Kinston, Rhett pulled into a strip mall parking lot. “I’ll be right back,” he said, leaving the keys in the ignition and the radio still tuned to the country music station. Link looked around confused but he knew when Rhett had a plan he should just go with it. A few minutes later he came out of the small florists with a bouquet of yellow roses.

 

“For me? You shouldn’t have,” Link said with a smirk.

 

“They aren’t for you, Link.”

 

They drove a few miles more and pulled into the church parking lot as the sun began to set. The graveyard almost glowed as the setting sun hit the tombstones. 

 

“I thought we should pay our respects,” Rhett said, taking Link’s hand and walking deeper into the cemetery.

 

Link held back a few paces to give Rhett some privacy as he placed the bouquet of roses on the tombstone. “Hi Chris,” Rhett said, softly. “If I could trade places with you I would. If I could die and bring you back and it would make him happy I would. I would die for him. I hope you know that. I will never be what you were to him, nor do I intend to be, I know I can never replace you. I just… I just hope I can bring him some happiness in the time we have left, and I hope you would approve.” 

 

Link moved closer and his arm wrapped around Rhett’s waist and his head lay on his shoulder. They stood there in silence for a few moments. “Rhett, can I have a minute?” 

 

“Sure, Bo,” Rhett said, kissing the top of Link’s head. Rhett slowly made his way back to the truck while Link examined the carving on her tombstone. 

 

Christy White Neal

Beloved Wife and Mother

1978-2026

 

Crouched in the dewy grass he slowly traced the inscription with his index finger, further etching it into his heart.

 

“Christy, for a while I was angry at you. Angry that you left us. Of course it’s not your fault. I’m sorry that I felt that way. Now sometimes I’m angry at myself. Angry that I’ve found happiness again. Does it make me a bad husband for moving on? For being with Rhett? I hope that you would want me to be happy. I will always love you. Being with Rhett doesn’t diminish that any. I always said you were my only girl… I suppose that’s still true.” Link kissed his fingers and placed them on top of the tomb stone, lingering for a second before he turned to meet Rhett back at the truck.

 

Later that evening, after stuffing themselves with the best North Carolina barbeque they arrived at the quaint little bed and breakfast Rhett had booked them into and turned in early  after the long day.

 

The next morning they woke up and went down for breakfast. The owner of the B&B had laid out a huge spread of baked goods, quiche, piles of bacon and sausage, hot coffee and a selection of herbal teas. Rhett was in Heaven.

 

When Rhett was finally done eating Link turned to him, “So, what’s your big plan for today?”

 

“I’m taking you on a date,” Rhett said, wiping the last of his breakfast from his beard with a linen napkin.

 

“We had to come all the way to North Carolina for us to go on a date?”

 

“I wanted to take you on the date I would have when we were in high school. The date I should have taken you on but didn’t because I pushed any inkling of feelings towards you so deep down. I wish I hadn’t been so stupid and stubborn.”

 

Link smiled, “It better be good. You’re thirty-five years late,” he said, poking Rhett in the side.

 

The two men climbed into the ridiculous pick up truck. It now made sense to Link why Rhett had rented such an impractical vehicle. A throw back to their younger days. They drove around for hours windows down, blaring Merle Haggard singing along at the top of their lungs. It was pretty much like every day of their teenage years except they were holding hands and stealing kisses at stop lights. It was perfect. They looked like two goofy teenagers in love, not two middle aged men; nose crinkling smiles, laughing loudly, the silver buttons on their plaid shirts glinting in the sunlight. As they drove around different landmarks would jog their memory and they reminisced about people and places from their childhood, going on tangents about minute details of half remembered people. Rhett pulled into a wooded area with a footpath. It had been years, but Link still knew exactly where they were. They followed the footpath down to the two large rocks. Link knew the drill and took his spot on the listening rock while Rhett took his on the larger talking rock.

 

“Link, I brought you here because I wanted to tell you just how much you mean to me. Thirty-five years ago we sat on these rocks and made an oath, that we would do something together someday, and even in my wildest dreams I couldn’t have imagined the life we built for ourselves. We have five beautiful children who have grown into wonderful adults, we have a business and fans and accolades. But the only thing I ever cared about was being by your side. I know I can’t promise forever, one of us could die tomorrow, and I know after losing Christy it’s scary to say forever again, but here, today, I want to make another oath. That for the rest of our lives I will be by your side. I need you to know, with all my heart, I’m yours. That I’m all in, and that means letting the world know too. Coming out to our employees and fans. I don’t want to pretend anymore. I want everyone to know how much I love you.” Rhett’s cheeks were like sweet little pink plums, all high and rosy atop his beard. His big grey-green eyes silently pleading that Link would agree to the pledge he was proposing. He reached up to nervously fiddle with his beard, twisting the whiskers and smoothing them down. 

 

To Rhett it felt like an hour but it only took seconds for Link to climb up on the big rock too and  kiss Rhett, accidentally throwing his body roughly into his boyfriend. “Woah… gosh, I’m all in too,” he said, his blue eyes taking in the man before him, his partner, his lover. His heart felt like it was going to explode with happiness. “So, what do you have in mind? Another blood oath?”

“No,” Rhett said, holding back tears from his eyes and fumbling in his pocket with sweaty hands, “I had something else in mind…”

\---------------------------------------

The camera opened on Rhett and Link sitting at the GMM desk.

“Hey Link, I got married this weekend,” Rhett said holding up his left hand, a shiny gold ring on his ring finger.

“Huh… that’s funny, I got married this weekend too!” Link said, holding up his left hand to show off his matching ring.

“Let’s talk about that!” Rhett said, letting out a deep chest clapping laugh, as Link planted a big wet kiss on his cheek.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it folks. I hope you liked it. If you did please share! also you can find me on tumblr [@mythicaliz ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mythicaliz)

**Author's Note:**

> The Title is in reference to GMM970 [Chicken Noodle Soup Bath](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLoyMdyHVXs)
> 
> Thanks to @mythicallysnappy for her awesome beta skills and suggestions!
> 
> Gifted to @awkwardkermitfrog who's going through a tough time. xo


End file.
